Elves Don't Catch Colds
by cutemara
Summary: Aragorn, Halbarad, Elladan, Elrohir & the spring deployment of rangers...


Elves don't catch colds  
  
'Achoo'  
  
'Bless you', said Halbarad hiding a smile.  
  
Aragorn wiped his nose while sending a glare in the direction of a certain ranger who happened to be his cousin.  
  
'You should have listened to me Aragorn. I did warn you it would rain and trying to traverse the countryside during a rainstorm is not the wisest thing to do. You should simply have taken my advice & waited until the rain let off.'  
  
Aragorn snorted. 'Try keeping an elven princess waiting.'  
  
'And anyway Rivendell isn't that far away. You would have been able to make up for lost time even if you had waited like I told you.' He was answered by another sneeze.  
  
' If you had listened to me, none of this would have happened & we would have finished drafting the spring deployments of the Northern Rangers by now.' Halbarad happily continued, unaware that the Lord of the Dunedain was thinking of all the different ways by which one could disembowel a northern ranger.  
  
'But of course, you never listen to me. I wonder if this is a trait common to all Lords of the Dunedain & future kings of Gondor.' Halbarad finished, talking more to himself than the other occupant of the tent who continued rifling through papers, pausing for an occasional sneeze or two.  
  
A few minutes later, the main flap of the tent opened to reveal Elrohir in all his half-elven glory. 'Estel, I think you know that Amlaith & Aradan are waiting for their instructions. If you have got them ready then I will relay it to them.'  
  
'Of course I have everything ready. Amlaith & Aradan are to watch over Chetwood & Midgewater.'  
  
'Um, Estel?' said Elrohir giving the ranger a worried look. 'You already deployed Falastur & Falathar to those areas. They are to relieve Haldan & Mallor this noon.'  
  
'Oh yes, I knew that!' said Aragorn. 'I was merely testing you.'  
  
'Testing? Oh yes, he's been testing me all morning too!' added Halbarad sarcastically.  
  
Elrohir grinned. 'Estel, where have you reached with the arrangements?'  
  
'I've just about finished' he replied haughtily. 'As you can see, I am very busy at the moment.' He stopped to blow his nose. 'So I suggest you take your leave & leave me in peace.'  
  
Halbarad grinned at Elrohir & motioned for him to sit on the makeshift couch. Both settled down to wait for the next interruption & Aragorn's reaction to it. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
'Aragorn?' A female voice rang out outside the tent. On receiving no answer, the source of the female voice popped her head into the tent too. 'Ah, there you are! Have you not finished yet?'  
  
Aragorn threw up his hands. 'How can anyone possibly expect me to chart out the ranger deployments with so many interruptions?' He was beginning to look highly exasperated.  
  
'But Aragorn, you have been in this tent all morning with my brother! Halbarad, it's almost noon! Why have you both not finished yet?' she asked entering the tent fully.  
  
Aragorn yelled in exasperation. 'Why have I not finished? I'll tell you why I have not finished. You rangers are a bunch of spoilt brats! That's why. All you ever do is complain! Mallor refuses to be deployed with Amlaith. Herion doesn't like the Ettenmooors. Almiel demands to be posted near the Tower Hills. Amlach doesn't want to have anything to do with the Shire. Eilinel wants the Swanfleet but I can't post her there because all she'll do is watch the swans & Ragnor wants the Glanduin because Eilinel wants the Swanfleet. All morning I have been hearing nothing but demands & complaints.'  
  
'Um, Aragorn? Is your cold bothering you?' asked Vaiya timidly. She had rarely ever seen her cousin in such a foul mood.  
  
'Bothering me? Bothering me?' Aragorn thundered. 'Yes it's bothering me.'  
  
Elrohir looked puzzled. 'But Aragorn, it is just a mere cold.'  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes. 'Perhaps you need to catch a cold. Then you will certainly understand how bothering they can be.'  
  
'Elves don't catch colds', retorted Elrohir smugly.  
  
Just then Elladan poked his head into the tent. 'Vaiya, what are you doing in that tent? Aachoo.' He wiped his nose. 'Beloved, I told you not to go in there else you catch cold just as I did. If that happens, we shall not be able to visit Nin-in- Eilph as we had planned. But then, perhaps we should not go. I don't feel too good. I think I too am catching a cold.'  
  
'Don't be foolish Elladan', said Elrohir. 'Elves don't ca - ah - ah- chooo..  
  
Aragorn grinned.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
Since it is given that Halbarad is kinsman to Aragorn, I am assuming they would be cousins.  
  
Vaiya is Halbarad's younger sister.  
  
- It is said that elves don't fall sick but considering that Elladan & Elrohir are half-elves (well the of  
  
sons of a half-elf) I am taking some artistic licence. 


End file.
